<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October Drabbles by feelingofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757235">October Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea'>feelingofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Comedy, Drabble Collection, First Date, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Insomnia, Love, Love Triangles, Memories, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-War, Romance, Sad, Stargazing, The Flying Ford Anglia, Traditions, Vacation, Vampires, War, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm playing along LadyScribbles OTP-ober challenge with Drabbles!<br/>Various prompts, various pairings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Severus Snape, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Filius Flitwick &amp; Mrs Norris, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hogwarts Express Trolly Witch/Hogwarts Express Conductor, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Madam Rosmerta, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnigan &amp; Dean Thomas, The Fat Lady/Sir Cadogan (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harvest Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p><p>Pairing:Pansy/Hermione<br/>Prompt: Harvest Moon<br/>Rated:G</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The full moon always held a  great weight for Hermione. Peter Pettigrew escaped on a full moon. Sirius barely escaped the dementor's kiss on a full moon. Harry  procured his first real patronus  on a full moon. During the war the full moon often was the only guidance they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every full moon brings back these memories vividly. She remembers sitting in front of  their tent watching the moon, high in the sky, covering everything in a faint light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freezing cold creeps into her bones as if she were back in the Forest of Dean, although she is in front of one of the large windows, overlooking the skyline of London, in Pansy’s posh city residence. Hermione wraps the blanket tighter around her body, as a feeling deprived of all hope  clouds her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The full moon always plays hard on her. Even if she isn't alone, even if she's wrapped up in Pansy’s arms. Insomnia rips her out  of the warmth life no holds. Makes her restless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out there again Grainger?“ Pansy stands in the doorway, a bed sheet loosely slung around her body. Her voice is raspy from sleep and goosebumps cover her bare arms.  “Come back to bed would you?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighs deeply, but lets herself be guided back to the bedroom. It doesn't take long before she can feel Pansy’s even breathing ghosting over her neck and as the cold October wind carries loose leaves outside of their window, Hermione feels how warmth and love spread in her soul again and and her body feels less numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her past tries to overtake her from time to time, but the home she found, Pansy, always grounds her again and makes her remember the good things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Trolly Witch/ Hogwarts Express Conductor<br/>Prompt: Hogwarts Express<br/>Rating: G</p><p>My wife prompted me with the pairing and specified the conductor had to be a squib. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alissia pushed the trolly in front of her, with way more effort than all those years ago. The smile on her face though, was all the same. Bright, genuine and full of warmth. Being Hogwarts trolly witch wasn’t the most respectable job after all, but it was the one that made her happy.</p><p>She met Ebon on the ride to Hogwarts, in her last year. They literally ran into each other on the platform. Ebon late for his first day as the conductor's intern and Alissia early for boarding like always. He sheepishly told her he was a squib, as she asked why she’d never seen him before, but always wanted to see Hogwarts so he decided to become conductor of the Hogwarts express.</p><p>Alissia couldn’t shake him off after just one encounter and in the next summer after graduation she brought him snacks, right after they left the station, with a bright smile and a promise for a life together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cuddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger<br/>Prompt: Cuddling<br/>Rated: G</p><p>This time my wife specified that there had to be a conflict between Hermione and Ron because he was more touchy feely than she. Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione decidedly had enough. It wasn’t that she wasn’t an affectionate person. She was, truly. Just not all the bloody time and Ron, well Ron, always wanted to be close, wanted to cuddle. He kept touching her neck, her arm or her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Ron!“ Hermione snapped. “I really need  to revise this and I can’t if you keep hovering like an overbearing mother hen or something.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to her notes again, missing the pained expression that crossed Ron’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mione, I… you have been… I just want to… when was the last time we even really spent time together?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Hermione put down her quill again. “We have exams, Ronald! I’m sure it would do you good if you studied as well and if you stopped interrupting me constantly we’d also have time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now please, leave me to this.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to her notes once again and Ron slumped in the armchair next to her. Disappointed and sad and as it became obvious that Hermione was knee deep in her research again, he got up and retreated to the boy’s dormitory. Angrily swiping the lone tear off his cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parining: Minerva McGonagall/Madam Rosmerta<br/>Prompt: First Date<br/>Rating:</p><p>And here are the additions to the prompt, the secret passage way to honeydukes had to make an appearance and Slughorn had to be homophobic. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minerva didn’t sneak around much in her schooldays, but since she’s been a teacher she learned a lot about the secret passageways of the castle. There were a lot that didn’t hold great interest to her, but one - one in particular - was quite useful. You could enter it through the humpback of the statue of the one eyed witch and it led you directly to the basement of honeydukes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s existence was the only reason Minerva agreed to meet Rosmerta today. They spent a lot of time together, when it was Minerva’s turn to supervise the students in Hogsmeade. Their conversations were mostly strained though, with too many nosey ears listening and also Horace’ harsh side comments about same sex couple . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last weekend shortly before Minerva was about to return to the castle Rosmerta took her aside, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tuesday night, after curfew, I expect you here, I have a ton of giggle water that yearns to be drunk and I really, really want to kiss that pretty mouth. This is going to be a date, McGonagall. Just to set this straight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minerva could still hear Rosmerta’s husky voice and maybe also how her breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With slightly shaking hands, Minerva ducked into the secret passageway. So this was a date. Finally.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Under an Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Severus Snape<br/>Prompt: Under an Umbrella<br/>Rating: G</p><p>Happy Reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halloween 1981 had the whole wizarding world celebrating. Voldemort finally dead, his Death Eaters retreating and a feeling like a deep breath after you’ve been underwater for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two people though, standing in the steady rain in front of the Hogwarts Castle, feeling not so relieved after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore procured an Umbrella, just out of the air in front of him, to shield himself and Professor Snape from the heavy raindrops that kept pouring down. Worry was etched into his features, while Severus’ bore immense grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two men, who saw both sides of a raging war, suddenly presented with an end. That brought back hope, but at the same time destroyed everything. Still keeping cautiousness around like and old friend. Most of all wondering, what’s next?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Fat Lady/Sir Cadogan<br/>Prompt: Holdings Hands<br/>Rated: G</p><p>"It is not what it looks like." I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A crowd had gathered in front of Gryffindor tower. Students of all age lingered, the air buzzed with excitement and more than a dozen different voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see it? You did right? It wasn’t just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my heart, I can’t believe how sweet this is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s not sweet, just gross, definitely gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. Gosh. Okay, so the thing is... Who came up here first again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just cut it short. The Fat Lady and Sir Cadogan </span>
  <em>
    <span>have been holding hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it looked like!” The Fat Lady tried to interject into the noise, but it was hopeless. Students were talking with even more excitement, with the ones that showed up after Sir Cadogan had already disappeared to his frame, in the picture as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, this is adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you? They are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, ew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how often the Fat Lady tried to explain, Sir Cadogan just helped her because one of her heels got stuck and they definitely did not hold hands, nobody was listening and the suspected romantic involvement of two of the castle's portraits was something to be talked about even years later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I value you a lot. Don't forget that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character: Dobby<br/>Prompt: Hogsmeade, applying for a job<br/>Rated: G</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dobby had enjoyed his work at Hogwarts the last few years, he really did, but Dobby was also adventurous and needed something new. That’s why he picked out his best clothes on this typical english Wednesday morning and made his way to Hogsmeade. Dobby had looked into job offers for weeks and finally found </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Flourish and Blotts were hiring.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selling books was completely different to everything Dobby had done before. He didn’t particularly like to think of his days with the Malfoy’s, but being a house elf to one of the richest pureblood families in Britain covered a lot of things. It ruled out Madame Malkin, the Apothecary and also Eeylops owl Emporium. Since he worked in Hogwarts’ kitchens afterwards, Florean Fortesuce wasn’t even slightly an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selling books though, was just it and so Dobby walked from the castle, his large ears vibrating with excitement ready for his next adventure as free house elf.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy<br/>Prompt Family Traditions<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Malfoy Family had a lot of traditions, but there was one in particular that caused Lucius a headache. Had for quite a while now, if he was honest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Malfoy heir was to receive a pet snake for his eighth birthday. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone – not ever – but the problem was, his Draco was afraid of snakes. A Malfoy was not to be afraid of anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late that evening and he sat in his study, a tumbler of Whisky in hand, his brow furrowed, as a slender hand touched his arm lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop dwelling darling, there are traditions that are important to be upheld, but this isn’t one.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for once Lucius allowed his wife’s big heart to lead him. Maybe Draco could be an adequate heir without a pet snake after all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A thousand kisses for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lazy Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry? I hope this isn't terrible.</p><p>Whomping Willow<br/>Prompt: Lazy Afternoon<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being the Whomping Willow was exhausting sometimes, honestly. Fighting everyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that got too close and on top of that, regular tree duties. Photosynthesis of course, spreading your roots, raking your branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn was an especially busy time. Constant rain, sunny days were rare, all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wind</span>
  </em>
  <span> and shaking every last leave loose was hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today though, today </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of those rare sunny days and the Whomping Willow just stood there on the grounds of Hogwarts. In blissful silence, not disturbed by anyone. Soaking up every last ray of sunshine, enjoying a lazy afternoon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this nonsense!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Minerva McGonagall<br/>Prompt: Proposal<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minerva stormed into Dumbledore's Office with blowing robes. Well of course she didn’t actually storm, she just walked, with a confident stept, in a hurry. Only to find out that she’d been summoned to discuss another one of Hagrid's insane proposals. Not an emergency, no, but dragon breeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t seriously consider allowing him to start breeding dragons here, Albus. On the school grounds, we have to think about our students safety!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore rested the tips of his fingers together as always, the faintest smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m merely considering how we could help to keep these creatures from getting extinct, dearest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva lowered herself on the chair, in front of Albus' desk, getting ready for another long discussion. She barely held back a sigh. Hagrid and his endless proposals were absolutely more exhausting than any student that ever wandered Hogwarts’ halls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Forbidden Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forbidden Forest through the eyes of Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living in Mr Weasley’s shack was interesting enough. Rubbers weren’t something that was talked about in car showrooms or common garages, but Living in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, for years, was really something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was this place, best to stay away from, with these huge spiders. Oh and the other one, where at one point a giant appeared. Yes, that’s right, a real giant! Frightening students, who snuck off into the woods as a challenge was always fun. Then there was a clearing, tucked away deep into the forest, dark green and the most wonderful place on a sunny day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh there was still so much more to discover. Ending up in the Forbidden Forest was definitely the best thing that could have happened!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Making Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Argus Filch, Minerva McGonagall<br/>Prompt: Making Out<br/>Rated: G</p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>McGonagall had only the corridor in front of the headmasters office left for her patrols tonight. Mentally she already retreated to the comfortable armchair in her office, a strong cup of tea next to her, blanket draped over her legs and continuing the book she picked up the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Dumbledore left the school grounds said corridor was mostly abandoned. Umbridge tried and failed, more than one time, to get into the office and it seemed in the meantime she gave up, today though there was something. It was almost like… but that couldn’t be. Surely the students wouldn’t be so daring as to share certain intimacies in an open corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva rounded a corner and froze mid step, blinking several times, but the image in front of her didn’t change. Argus Filch snogging one of the gargoyles that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arugs?” Her voice echoed utter disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filch sputtered, turned around hastily. “Professor McGonagall, M’am.” He bowed in a comically way and nearly tripped over his own feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filch fidgeted with his hands. “I overheard a couple of students, M’am. They suspected this might be the… uhm, way to get into the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Well, it seems it didn’t work, didn’t it?” McGonagall raised one eyebrow and looked at Filch expectantly. “I’d advise you to return to your quarters. Good night, Argus.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being part of this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown<br/>Prompt: Wedding Day<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lavender briefly remembered the conversation she had with Ron, as they sent out invitations for their wedding. The argument, if they really had to invite </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well and her own reassurances that it would be fine and she’d love to have her there on this special day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how wrong she’d been. Sybill, as Professor Trelawney insisted, Lavender called her after graduation was… well she... Lavender honestly couldn’t name it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her old professor had a bottle of sherry in hand, and was floating through the rows of guests, sitting down here and there, lamenting loudly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reading palms without consent and about 20 minutes ago she actually tried to burn some herbs, for… whatever, Lavender already forgot about it again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing deeply she flopped down on a chair, picking up an abandoned glass of champagne. She let her gaze drift around the room and as her eyes caught Ron's, the stress she felt just disappeared. This might not be how she pictured her Wedding day, but in the end it didn’t matter, because she was about to spend the rest of her life with this man.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seamus Finnigan <br/>Prompt: Vacation<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Growing up doing things the Muggle way and with magic, both were normal for Seamus, but as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> able to do magic it wasn’t something that was particularly special to him. It was for his dad obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went on vacation to a wizard town at the seaside before his first year at Hogwarts and seeing his dad’s reaction to all the magic around them was everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus still remembered vividly the astonishment on his dad’s face as they went into a pup and behind the bar were glasses rearranging themselves, a lonely cloth cleaning the countertop on it’s own, or as they left their room above the local bookstore one morning and the supplies the lady who was responsible for room service needed, just trailed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those memories were what gave Seamus finally the ability to procure a real patronus and he hoped, with all his heart, that he could protect his parents to see his dad excited about a million more magical things.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a day y'all, bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Read in this week's Witch Weekly Exclusive:</p><p>“I wish I could dance with someone who has that smile.” <em>Says Gilderoy Lockhard, standing in front of a mirror. His expression pensive, laced with melancholy. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Albus Dumbledore<br/>Prompt: Birthday<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore was a man, who was quite indifferent towards his birthday. But there has always been something about the early mornings of that day, that touched his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late August wasn’t exactly autumn yet and still I didn’t feel like summer anymore. Ever since he was a child he got up, just after the sun had risen over the hills that surrounded the small town he was born in, snuck out of the house and just stood on the porch. Taking deep breaths of the cold air, that started to smell like something different, but still held the potential to warm you from the inside out. Watched how the fog, lingering on the fields that started right where their garden ended, cleared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a small boy anymore, nor did he life in the old house with it’s creaking beams that told their own story. But he stood on top of the Astronomy Tower, watching how the fog that wrapped the Forbidden Forest in a comforting embrace, slowly faded, taking a lungful of morning air and this moment for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being on this journey with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Astronomy Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger<br/>Prompt: Astronomy Tower<br/>Rated: T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t follow, Miss Granger. What do you mean, you don’t accept your grade?” Professor Sinistra eyed Hermione confused over her glasses, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see Professor, Draco’s Map was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> then mine and…” There was a touch at her left arm, hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Draco, let me finish, I’m not taking this anymore. They make you come up here, every week.” She gestured around the Astronomy Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite everything. The least they could do is treat you fair! And I’m going to make damn sure they do!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Broom Cupboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley<br/>Prompt: Broom Cupboard<br/>Rated: T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred hastily pulled Angelina into the nearest broom cupboard. She giggled and he stifled the sound by clasping a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, sweetheart, you’ll get us caught.” His tone was teasing, but his crooked smile was forced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelina snapped her lips shut. One corner of her mouth lifting in a sensual smirk she leaned in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred’s heart was torn in two different directions, as he lost himself to the feeling of her lips on his. Because George liked Angelina too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ron Weasley<br/>Prompt: Quidditch<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He could do this. No big deal. It was just Quidditch. He loved Quidditch. He just had to keep the Quaffle from the rings. He could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t. He was a shit keeper. The worst. If just… when they threw the Quaffle at the rings, they also threw it at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if they hit his face? Or more important parts? Or what if it hurt when he actually caught it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it before right? When playing in the backyard at the burrow as Chaser they threw the Quaffle at him too, right? No difference. He could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a last deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down, Ron tied his shoelaces and made his way to the Quidditch pitch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley<br/>Prompt: Sweater<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Perce, no, don’t… we… you’ll get us stuck like this!” Penelope forced out between giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Christmas morning and the Burrow was quiet, except for the laughter coming from the living room. Percy and Penelope were tangled up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weasley sweater. Penelope’s left arm and Percy’s right in one arm of the sweater, Penelope already managed to get her other arm through the matching hole as well and Percy was currently trying and failing to get his head through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’d been a bet; whoever guessed the colour of this years sweater right could decide on something the other had to do. Penelope decided she wanted them both to wear the same sweater, because she liked how Percy laughed she’d said and he should do it more often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well here they were, a pile of limbs on the floor, halfway to wearing the same sweater, as Fred and George burst through the door. They came to a sudden halt, gawking at their older brother and girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see what I see Fred?” George said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely do George, seems like Perce knows how to have fun after all.” Fred answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt from the moment the twins entered the room how Percy tensed in her arms and the smile slipped from his face. But it didn’t matter, not really, she knew that he was funny and that he cared and that his laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world and she cherished that she was the only person he offered all of this so generously and she believed that one day he would be confident enough to show the rest of the world who he really was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Grumpy Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tomorrow is my birthday, or actually today, because it's late (or early) in my time zone and we had a couple of drinks to party into it. Please excuse any errors, I might be slightly tipsy.</p><p>Hedwig &amp; Harry Potter <br/>Prompt: Grumpy Morning<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hedwig! I need you to take this letter to Padfoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig ruffled her feathers upon Harry’s words and tucked her head under her other wing. It was a cold December morning, just past sunrise and she wasn’t up to delivering post just yet, at all. Lately she was sent on so many long flights to get letters to Padfoot, it was exhausting and hoenstly if Harry expected her to take on of these missions up again already, he had to deal with some grumpiness before. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I have so much fun writing these!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. In Another Decade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helga Hufflepuff<br/>Prompt: In Another Decade<br/>Rated: G</p><p>I probably could have turned this thing into a huge multichapter *insert scared looking emoji here*. I might add this to the ever growing list if stories I want to write after all. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Helga was tired. Tired of this war. Tired of being the one to keep everything together. Tired of the whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in the headmasters office, slightly slumped in the chair behind the huge desk, talking to the sorting hat. Passing on information she deemed useful for whoever was going to take her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow morning Helga Hufflepuff wouldn’t be headmaster of Hogwarts anymore. She wouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hogwarts anymore. Tomorrow morning she would have taken a portkey to live a life in exhil in the States. To finally live in peace and leave this project, that failed so spectecularly behind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filius Flitwick &amp; Mrs Norris<br/>Prompt: Stargazing<br/>Rated: G</p><p>I'm not super sure if I got Flittwick's voice right, but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clear, black night sky was something that has always given Filius a lot of comfort. His life pretty much centered around the details of Charms, being reminded now and again that he was part of something bigger was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stargazing also gifted him a strange kind of friendship. He would often sit on a bench in the courtyard, a steaming cup of tea in hands, Mrs Norris by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been like this for years now. Filius didn’t exactly remember when it started, but Mrs Norris would keep him company whenever he took up watching the stars. On some rare occasions she would even let him pet her, other days they just sat there in silence or Filius talked profanities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he liked the cat and as he walked out of the huge double doors this evening and his gaze fell on a waiting Mrs Norris, a smile spread across his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Severus Snape &amp; Minerva McGonagall<br/>Prompt: Vampires<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I insist, Minerva. We have to talk about the headmaster’s qualifications again. Especially after what hebsuggested yesterday.” Severus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall sighed loudly and lowered herself to her chair again. “What is it this time, Severus? Did he tell you to eat more lemon drops again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape’s brow furrowed. “He suggested I read a book about </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkling </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampires! Vampires are a serious issue and not to be taken lightly, but Albus walks around recommending Muggle literature that romanticize a travesty of these creatures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinching the bridge of her nose Minerva answered. “It’s called entertainment, Severus. I assure you Albus is aware that Vampires are a lot of things and none of these is sparkling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her wand to summon a cup of tea. This was going to be a long evening, Albus list of Muggle book recommendations was long. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cat or other Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Percy Weasley<br/>Prompt: Cat or other Familiar<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy really appreciated that his parents got him an owl, as he was named head boy. Really. But this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a mess out of everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crumbs everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feathers</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his pillow. Feathers!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holes in his jumpers, because Hermes </span>
  <em>
    <span>picked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t leave the room for a second without discovering a new disaster. What he needed was a book. Yes, definitely a book. There had to be a way to train owls. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pumpkin Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry Potter &amp; Hermione Granger<br/>Prompt: Pumpkin Spice<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione eyed their surroundings warily. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea to just walk through Muggle London, with Hagrid.” She whispered towards Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were already staring enough, because of Hagrid’s size and him and Ron pointing excitedly at the simplest things certainly didn’t help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry seemed unfazed though and just shrugged. “We walked through Kings Cross before, he brought me to the platform in our first year, remember? Besides, it was your idea to show him pumpkin spiced chai, because the only thing Hogwarts ever uses the pumpkins he grows for, is ‘bloody pumpkin juice’ and ‘he was missing on the real deal’. Your words, not mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Grimoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley<br/>Prompt: Grimoire <br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor common room, a stack of books in her arms, her whole body reverberating with furry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t believe what I just found!” she said, slamming the books down on a nearby table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her messenger bag met the floor with a loud thud and she bent over the table to open the books to various pages. Each one showed different graphics of a number of people experiencing sexual intimacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can this school just keep something like this around in the library, with free acces for anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Ron carefully answered, “these are books about old magic rituals. What did you think this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red. “Really? I thought… well there is… Muggel’s have these magazines… never mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. "You've got a spell on me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rita Skeeter<br/>Prompt: "You've got a spell one me."<br/>Rated: G</p><p>As I mentioned a couple of times, my wife usually supplies the pairing/character and twists the prompt, we didn't talk about this today and she isn't home, so I couldn't ask her now. I hope it isn't too terrible, I was at a loss today.</p><p>You are my muse for this one, sweetheart!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cold night winds creep their way inside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think you’ve got a spell on me,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am hurled up with dim lit light,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacking your guidance how to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Rita Skeeter in an existential crisis after the war</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Halloween Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Albus Dumbledore<br/>Prompt: Halloween Party<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily, sitting down at one of the empty house tables for a second. He slid his glasses off his nose to rub over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was in order again. The students were safe and in their houses, what had been destroyed was repaired again and the troll was locked up in the dungeons, still unconscious. This had been a Halloween Party indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one thing left to do before he could go to sleep himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore waited patiently, down in the dungeons, for the troll to wake up. To explain what happened, before he would be taken into ministry holding.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fred Weasley &amp; George Wesley, Hermione Granger<br/>Prompt: Trick or Treat<br/>Rated: G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You did what?!” Hermione’s voice echoed shrill through the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sheepishly scratched his neck and Fred started to speak. “We read about this traditions Muggles have. It is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trick or Treat</span>
  </em>
  <span> I believe and we’ve been handing out pur sweets all evening, at the street corner…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...at one point parents started to come back,” George continued, “they were furious, how we dared to gift sweets to their children that made them sick. We tried to explain that trick part, but they didn’t understand and we started wondering if we didn’t get the tradition right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, and just as she was about to formulate words her alarm went off. Breathing heavily she sat upy Thank God and Merlin it had just been a dream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seamus Finnigan &amp; Dean Thomas<br/>Prompt: Costumes<br/>Rated: G</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who followed me on this journey! It was so much fun, I'm considering doing this again with different themed prompts next month.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Costumes, Seamus Finigan &amp; Dean Thomas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seamus? Mate, whats up? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean walked up to Seamus who was currently sitting in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory, on his bed, tightly pressed to the headboard, physically shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a banshee.” It sounded breathless, scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A banshee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me this isn’t possible, I know what I saw Dean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratching the back of his neck, Dean answered, “Man, are you sure it wasn’t just a costume? It’s Halloween after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so much for reading and Happy Halloween to everyone who is celebrating! Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>